


The Show Must Go On

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [11]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: The lights are down, the stage is set, and up in the box seats, Ardata and Marvus put on a show of their own.





	The Show Must Go On

The theatre lights dimmed as the horractors took to the stage, but you only barely registered them in the periphery of your mind and you continued to focus on the writhing purple tentacle in front of you. Marvus looked down at you, a lazy grin plastered on his face as his fingers wrapped around your horn. He gave a gentle tug, pulling you towards his bulge, and you responded with a growl before pulling the tip into your mouth.

Marvus let out a huff of approval and loosened his grip on your horn, letting his cool bulge squirm further into your mouth. You moved a hand up to his nook and pressed a finger in, managing to pull a groan from his throat, and you grinned with satisfaction. You moved your other hand up to stroke along his length, pulling your mouth free.

“What was that I heard, Marvus? Does someone like getting his nook fingered?” Your voice was sickly sweet, tauntingly so, and you tilted your head down to kiss along his thighs.

His grip on your horn tightened, and you could feel the cool muscles of his nook squeeze around your fingers. “Best be careful with those words, sis. That mouth works all kinds of miracles, and I'd hate to have to put it out if commission.”

A low growl rumbled in his chest, but you grinned up at him wider. Without a word of warning you dug your teeth harshly into his thigh, simultaneously curling your fingers in his nook. He hissed sharply, clenching even tighter around your fingers, and his bulge thrashed in your grip.

He gripped your horn harder and tugged your teeth roughly from his flesh, purple blood trickling down his thigh and your lips. You ran your tongue over your lips, grinning up at him, and he growled with black arousal.

“You. Fucking. Bitch. I hope a sister is motherfucking ready for what she started. I don't play nice.” His other hand curled around your jaw tightly, prying it down before roughly pulling you onto his bulge. The metallic tang of blood mixed with the salty taste of his slurry, and you let out a pained groan.

He relentless worked his bulge deeper into your mouth and you thrust your fingers into his nook. You could feel the purple tentacle start to prod into your throat and you gagged noisily, bringing a wider grin to Marvus’ face as your eyes started to tear up. Determined not to lose, you relaxed your throat as much as you could and pressed a third finger into his nook.

Marvus let out a low moan, shifting his grip into your hair as he started to thrust harder into tour throat. You worked your hand rapidly, swallowing slurry as it leaked into your mouth and gagging whenever his thrusts went deep. His groans started to come out more regularly, and you could resist joining him in making the noises.

It didn't take much longer for Marvus’ thrusts to get more erratic, and you could feel his orgasm building around the fingers in his nook. With a groan you forced a fourth finger into him, and he let out a honk loud enough to startle the rest of the theatre. His bulge sprayed purple into your mouth and down your throat, so much that you couldn't swallow it all, and purple leaked out of your mouth and down your chin.

His grip held you tightly against his bulge, growling lowly until it started to retreat into his sheath. You slowly pulled your purple stained fingers free from his nook, working the soreness from your stretched jaw as you grinned up at him, all three eyes half-lidded.

“That all you got big man? We haven't even started Act 2."

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a little longer but I really like it. I'm in love with these two already. If you like my stuff, feel free to [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) or [Find me on tumblr! (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com)


End file.
